Forget
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Joey runs into Chris after a show and Chris tries to help distract him. Slash, Sabin/Joey Ryan pairing. Takes place after PWG's Seven.


**Story Title:** Forget

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Joey Ryan, mentions of Alex Shelley and Scott Lost

**Pairings: **Sabin/Joey, MMG, Joey/Scott(friendship)

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **None of them are mine; if they were not only would I have made a ton of money from making wrestling porn, I'd probably be stoned 24/7. Everyone mentioned in here belong to themselves and their various promotions.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**Prompt: Chris runs into Joey in California and they decide to hang out. Joey offers to show Chris what he's been missing. **

**A/N: **I had planned on this just being a smutty one shot, but I was bullshitting with energy_purple about it and it ended up getting tweaked -a lot; Sabin and Joey still end up naked together, though, so I hope you enjoy it, peeps.

**A/N2: **I'm a little nervous about this -I've never written Joey before so if he comes off OOC, I apologize. This is set the night of PWG's Seven; the only things you really need to know is that Scott Lost wrestled the last match of his career that night and that Shelley was out on injury at the time. All that said, let me know what you think.

Joey looked at his beer moodily before downing the last of it. When the waitress came over, he ordered another one without even bothering to look at her.

His current attitude was definitely not normal for him; usually he was more of a happy, sociable drunk -not a miserable bastard like he was tonight.

Joey had known that this had been coming; even back when they had still been green Scott had been adamant about the fact that he was going to retire if he hadn't made it big by the time he was in his thirties. He had held onto the vain hope that Scott would change his mind about the whole fucken thing, but at the beginning of the year, Scott had told him he wanted Seven to be his last show.

He wasn't even sure why Scott's leaving the business was upsetting him that much; yeah, they'd been friends for almost a decade but it wasn't like they were going to stop talking to each other now. And he didn't even have the excuse he would have to find a new tag partner -they hadn't teamed up in years.

But a small part of Joey's brain knew exactly why he was so upset and it was gleefully reminding him every five minutes that he had finally lost the last chance he might have had to tell Scott that he wanted him as more then a friend. Joey was currently trying to shut that voice up by drinking as much alcohol as humanly possible.

He was just raising his hand to signal the waitress over when someone dropped into the chair next to him. Joey turned to see who it was, prepared to blast the unlucky rat or fan who picked tonight -of all nights- to try and be friendly.

"Oh, it's you," Joey said, slouching down in his chair and grabbing the beer the waitress had left. Without glancing back at the person next to him, he drank most of the bottle before asking, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wow, Joey, you sure know how to make a person feel welcome," Chris drawled, swallowing a mouthful of his own beer. "No wonder there's so many people here dying for your attention. Oh, wait, there's not..."

"Shut up," Joey scowled as he waved the server over again. "I thought you'd be hanging out with everyone else after the show."

"Not in the mood for it," Chris said, shrugging. He raised an eyebrow when Joey practically inhaled the beer set in front of him. "I know you're a drinker, dude, but are you sure slamming down booze that fast is a good idea?"

"Probably not," Joey told him, looking at Chris for the first time since he sat down. "But fuck if I even care right now."

"Fair enough," Chris agreed, clinking their bottles together before Joey chugged the rest of his.

They were quiet for a few minutes, drinking and just hanging out.

"I was surprised when I found out you weren't on the card," Chris said suddenly, looking at Joey shrewdly. "What with it being Scott's last match and everything."

"I was backstage," Joey told him defensively. "I know he wanted me to wrestle him, but I..."

Joey shook his head and waved the waitress over again and ordered another round of drinks for the both of them.

"You need to drink faster then that if you want to catch up," Joey informed Chris after the waitress gave them their beer. He smirked when Chris brushed her off with a shake of his head and a smile. "Aw, come on, Chris, not in the mood to get laid tonight?"

"Well, if I did, it wouldn't be with her," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Not really my type and she looks like a clinger -and I really don't need that kind of fucken headache."

"Must suck not having your usual fuck buddy here," Joey said, a little bitterly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he winced and finished his beer off. "Sorry," he muttered, glancing at Chris.

"No problem," Chris assured him with another shrug. "I've heard worse before."

Joey stared down at the fresh beer that appeared on the table; the waitress had finally smartened up and just started bringing bottles to their table when ever Joey finished his last one.

He glanced at Chris out of the corner of his eye; he knew about Chris and Alex, of course -it was pretty much an open secret. Especially among the indies with guys they'd known for years. It wasn't anything obvious, nothing in particular you could put your finger on and say, "That's how I knew they were together."

But when you saw them together, saw the way they looked at each other when they thought no one else could see -well, the little things added up, that was all.

Joey usually never gave it too much thought; as far as he was concerned fuck whoever you wanted to, he could care less. But lately the idea of it had been bothering him at the oddest moments; before a match, when he was at the gym, even when he was eating.

"Is it weird?" Joey asked, peeling the label off of his bottle. "You and Alex, I mean. It must have been at first. Friends and everything. Then you start - Just..." Joey trailed off when he realized he was babbling and chugged the rest of his drink.

He was drunk enough that everything was starting to go a little fuzzy but it wasn't enough to drown out that annoying fucken voice that was still taunting him every five minutes.

Chris looked at Joey, ready to dismiss his question with some vague answer but when he saw the brief look of misery in Joey's eyes he relented.

"It's not for us," Chris answered quietly, a small smile on his face. "It just seemed normal; like a natural progression from friends to the next level. One day, I just woke up and I saw him -not differently, but clearer then I did before. I saw what he meant to me, what I meant to him, and that was it. There was no bullshit, no awkwardness, no games. It was just us."

Joey nodded, looking lost for a second before he forced a laugh and drank some more beer. "Don't know what the fuck's wrong with me tonight."

Chris raised an eyebrow; he had a feeling he knew exactly what was wrong with the other man but if Joey wanted to play dumb, Chris could go along with it.

"Maybe you need to get laid," Chris offered, finishing off his own drink and grabbing one of the bottles the waitress had dropped off again.

"Hell, it couldn't hurt," Joey agreed ruefully. "God knows it's been fucken forever."

"Poor Joey," Chris snickered. "Can't find anyone to bend you over?"

"Shut the fuck up," Joey told him, elbowing him in the ribs a little harder then necessary. "Fucken dickhead; you've been hanging out with Shelley for too long."

"I'll have to tell him you said that; he'd be so proud of me," Chris laughed, rolling his eyes.

Joey laughed along with him; trying to forget about Scott for at least a few hours.

When he thought about it the next day, Joey still couldn't remember how he went from hanging out at the bar to being on his hands and knees on a bed in Chris's hotel room.

He had the brief thought that he hoped this wouldn't get Alex pissed at him before Chris's finger were pushing at his entrance and he forgot about anything else.

"Fuck," Joey hissed out, fisting his hands in the sheets. It had been a while since he had done this -maybe too long, Joey thought, wincing at the slight burn of Chris's fingers stretching him.

"Relax," Chris murmured, his amusement obvious. "You do want to enjoy yourself, don't you?"

Joey opened his mouth to snarl at him but before he could say anything, Chris twisted his fingers and ran them across Joey's prostate and made him moan.

"Thought that might help a little," Chris smirked, grinning at the look Joey threw him over his shoulder.

After a few minutes of watching Joey arch his back and moan, Chris removed his fingers and started pushing into him. Gripping Joey's hips, Chris snapped his own forward, burying himself inside Joey with a grunt.

He waited until he felt Joey push back, letting him know he was ready and set a harsh pace. Not as brutal as he would have been if it was Alex under him, but it was still no where near slow or gentle.

Just the thought of Alex was enough to make Chris's breath catch and slam into Joey even harder. It felt like it had been forever since he'd had Alex pinned underneath him; on his stomach, his hands cuffed to the headboard, bruises and bite marks decorating his back and thighs.

Before he even realized he was doing it, he was fucking Joey hard and fast, and picturing Alex there instead. Chris could feel Joey tightening around him and he couldn't help but compare it to the way Alex always felt.

With a strangled groan, Chris tried to concentrate on holding back his impending orgasm; he might not be as into this as he should have been, but he was damned if he'd get off without making sure Joey did, too.

Focusing back on Joey, Chris realized that he was already taking care of himself. Chris supposed it would be polite to offer to do it for him, but in all honesty, he really couldn't be bothered if it wasn't necessary.

When he heard Joey's moan, Chris let himself relax and he moaned out Alex's name when he came. After a second, Chris carefully puled out of him and got to his feet. He stretched and cracked his back before he made his way to the bathroom.

Joey took a deep breath and was just looking around for something wipe his hand off with when a wet cloth hit the side of his head.

"Thanks," he told a smirking Chris. After he cleaned himself, Joey tossed the washcloth onto the floor and stood up to get his clothes off the floor.

He was just pulling on his jeans when Chris's phone went off, playing _Santeria_.

"'Lex," Chris explained, rolling his eyes as he answered the phone. "What's up, asshole?"

Joey finished getting dressed, pausing briefly when he heard his name mentioned.

"Nothing really; had a couple drinks with Joey after the show, then we came and hung out in the room for a few," Chris told his partner, grinning and raising an eyebrow at Joey who shook his head in amusement as he put on his sneakers.

"Come on, 'Lex, you know no one 'hangs out' as good as you do," Chris teased fondly, a warm smile on his face. "And if your lazy ass would hurry up and get better, I wouldn't have to find ways to entertain myself, would I?"

Joey left, suddenly not as depressed as he had been earlier; he was determined to at least try to tel Scott what he wanted. After all, if Chris and Alex could do it, so could he.


End file.
